


Drabble

by minandmic



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Outlander - Freeform, internallydeceased, jamie x claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic





	

Coming through the stones again was a nightmare. I felt as if I were being ripped apart and haphazardly put back together. When I finally came through everything was different. Bright greens were no longer green and clear blue skies turned grey. It took a moment for everything to sink in, but when it did I wanted nothing more than to be dead.

 _Jamie_.

My Jamie was gone, lost in the past and dead and buried for two centuries. Yet part of him lived on in my womb. This baby would all I would ever have left of him. The constant reminder of my old life and what could have been.

I wanted nothing more than to lay there and let the world swallow me whole. The only thing that kept me going now was the growing child within. God, I hoped I would be strong enough.


End file.
